1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are being developed to operate at high speeds and with a low voltage. In addition, processes of fabricating a semiconductor devices are being developed to increase integration density.
Increased integration density can cause a short-channel effect in a field effect transistor which is a type of semiconductor device. To overcome this problem, a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) which includes a channel having a three-dimensional spatial structure is being developed.